


prayer from an angel

by seolay (speos)



Series: bottom kun works [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Qian Kun, Camboy Qian Kun, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Qian Kun, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Virgin Qian Kun, angel!ten, but then kun gets love~, love handles, so much love~, succubus!Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speos/pseuds/seolay
Summary: Kun is a succubus who doesn’t want to seduce humans for food. In the process of finding other ways to survive, he alerts the attention of an angel who might be willing to help.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: bottom kun works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684900
Comments: 19
Kudos: 235
Collections: kun bottom that's all





	prayer from an angel

Kun was _miserable_. He hadn’t eaten in days, and he felt like his stomach was about to gnaw it’s way out of his body. 

He trudged to Yukhei’s penthouse, hoping for cuddles and sympathy from his oldest demon friend, but when he got there he only found Sicheng, Yukhei’s bonded human. “He’s in the bathroom,” Sicheng said, not bothering to look up from his phone. 

With a sigh, Kun flopped onto the couch next to Sicheng, an arm thrown over his face. “I’m so hungryyyy,” he whined. “Sicheng, why am I so bad at being a succubus?”

Sicheng rolled his eyes. “Kun-ge, we’ve talked about this. You’re not a bad succubus, you’re just different, and need to accept your differences as strengths.”

Kun sat up, pouting. “Easier said than done. How am I supposed to think of them as strengths when they get in the way of me _eating_?”

“Kun, it just means we haven’t used them right.” Yukhei finally came out of the bathroom, his hands still damp. Kun immediately got up to get him another hand towel. 

Yukhei accepted it with a grin. “See?” he said. “Your mothering tendencies are _extremely_ sexy. We just haven’t found the right way to capitalize on it yet.”

Kun sighed. “I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. “I still think this is my fault. What kind of succubus can’t even deal with hookups and is still a… a… v-v - ”

“So what if you’re a virgin?” Sicheng interrupted, looking up from his phone for the first time. “I was a virgin before I met Yukhei. Does that make me lame?”

Kun immediately felt guilty. “No, of course not.”

“It didn’t even matter, baby,” Yukhei cooed, snuggling up to his human. “You were so cute and sexy, and you came so fast - ”

Sicheng slammed his fist into Yukhei’s arm. “Shut _up_!”

“It’s just that being so awkward around sex makes it hard for me to eat,” Kun said, wringing his hands. “I just don’t see how I can get around this.”

Sicheng softened. Without saying anything, Sicheng took Kun by the arm and gently tugged Kun into his lap. Following his lead, Yukhei plastered himself along Kun’s front, sandwiching Kun between them. “You’re perfect as you are, ge,” Sicheng said. “I know that who you are - _good_ and _pure_ \- makes it difficult to be in your current situation, but it’s going to be what makes you special too. I know it.”

Sicheng spoke with an air of finality, and not for the first time Kun wondered if Sicheng had a touch of Soothsayer in his blood. 

Kun nuzzled into Sicheng’s neck, grateful for the friends who saw the best in him, even when he had trouble seeing it himself. “Thank you guys. I love you.”

“We love you too!” Yukhei said happily, dropping a messy kiss onto Kun’s cheek. 

Sicheng rolled his eyes, but did the same on Kun’s forehead. He tightened his arms around Kun’s waist. “Ge, I’ve been thinking, and I have an idea. So far we’ve been relying on just random men being attracted to you in clubs, but what if… what if we could make people _truly_ horny for you without you even having to be in contact with them?”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Catching on, a slow grin began to spread across Yukhei’s face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Sicheng nodded. “Kun-ge, what do you think about becoming a camboy?”

Kun’s jaw dropped. 

Sicheng looked calmly back at him. 

“I’m sorry,” Kun said. “Did you just say I should be a camboy?”

Yukhei pouted. “What’s wrong with that? You have total control over your sexual experience, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, and you get energy from it. It’s a win-win.”

Sicheng blew Yukhei a kiss. 

“But I’m not - it’s not - I'm not sexy.” Kun stumbled over his words, bewildered. “You have to be hot to be a porn star. I have _love handles_.”

“Your love handles are sexy!” Sicheng exploded. “You. Are. Hot. Deal with it.”

“But - ”

“Sicheng, babe,” Yukhei interrupted, placing a gentle hand on Sicheng’s shoulder. “You know this is hard for Kun. I propose a truce: ge, you try this just once, and see what happens. If you like it, you can keep with it. If you hate it, we can stop streaming early and we’ll all go out for ice cream instead. Sound good?”

Sicheng turned his big eyes on Kun. 

Kun bit his lip. It was ultimately his decision. 

His stomach growled.

Fuck it, he decided. He was a succubus. What did he have to lose?

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Kun chanted under his breath as Sicheng and Yukhei puttered around his room, setting up the camera and lights. He’d already gotten dressed in a white lace number which barely covered his nipples and did fuck-all to cover his average-sized cock or his love handles. they had agreed to tie a matching lace mask over his eyes so he wouldn't be immediately recognizable.

Sicheng had gifted him a new bottle of silicone-based watermelon-flavored lube and flesh-colored dildo for his first time, which were sitting on his nightstand. They set up the chat so it would stream directly to his phone, and had the camera’s screen flipped around so Kun could see himself and adjust as needed. 

Yukhei came over to sit on the side of Kun’s bed. He ran a hand down Kun’s arm. “I know you’re worrying, Kun-ge, but just remember: ice cream, okay? I think you’ll do fine, but even if that’s not the case, we’re here for you and we’ll help you figure out something else.”

Kun let out a shaky breath. “Thanks guys.” He took one last look at the clock. “It’s almost time.”

Sicheng motioned for Yukhei to step back and both of them disappeared behind the camera. “You going to be okay?”

Kun swallowed. “Yeah,” he said, trying to get the shaking of his hands under control. “Could you guys just….”

“Yeah, we’ll leave,” Yukhei said. “Remember ge: you’re the sexiest succubus around. Don’t forget it!”

The door to Kun’s room shut behind them, leaving him alone in his bedroom, surrounded by lights and a cold camera. 

Five minutes to streaming time.

Kun laid back on his bed, taking care not to wrinkle his sheets too much, and flipped through his phone, hoping to find some music to make him feel sexy. 

Kun ended up on his own SoundCloud instead. He scrolled through his uploads, smiling at the anonymous comments that sometimes popped up. 

_This is so good!_

_crazy beats_

_love this part_

Kun took a deep breath and thought of Sicheng. He told himself, Qian Kun, you are an amazing composer and producer. You're good at what you know how to do. You just need to keep trying new ways to eat until you find one that works for you.

One minute.

Kun sat back up and put his phone to the side. He smoothed out his sheets first, and then made sure the lace was lying flat on his body, and his mask tied firmly around his eyes. His lube and dildo were on his bedside table. 

Start. 

The little light on the camera turned red. Kun watched himself wave on the camera screen. “Hi guys,” he said as his first viewers entered the chat. “I’m Dandan. It’s my first time, so please take care of me!”

Kun lay across his bed, panting. The light on his camera was off. His sheets were all mussed and slightly damp; the lube was somewhere on the floor and his dildo poked wetly into his thigh. His lingerie was a lost cause, he’d ripped the top halfway through the show and the bottom was drenched with come; there was no saving it. 

He felt so _full_. 

The filming lights were so bright they almost blinded him, and Kun had lost himself in the pleasure. He’d told his small audience of five people that this was his first time, and to please be gentle with him. He’d told them that he liked being called ‘baby’ and ‘little slut.’

He’d palmed himself and rode his pillow to their comments. 

_youre a born camboy arent you baby_

_look at the way your slutty little hips shake_

_love the way your fat ass moves_

_youre so pretty dandan_

Kun had eventually mustered up the courage to show them his dildo, after one of them tipped him ten dollars. 

_bet those veins will feel real good in your slutty hole_

_feel them rubbing up and down_

_you gonna ride that cock for us dandan?_

_fuck so hot_

Kun couldn’t withhold a moan at the praise. He didn’t feel comfortable trying to deepthroat the dildo, so he just licked at its tip for a few minutes (gathering another two dollars) before dousing it in lube. 

“I didn’t know how to prepare myself,” he told the camera breathlessly. “My friends had to show me.”

Pushing the dildo into his tight hole took all his energy, so he had to wait until he’d bottomed out before picking up his phone to look at the comments.

_fuck youre a bottom virgin? fuck thats hot_

_pretty baby like you a bottom virgin? come here and ill make sure youre fucked out_

_i cant believe youre showing us your first time fuck youre a natural_

_moan for us baby_

Kun released a stuttered moan as asked. It wasn’t entirely faked because the dildo in his ass shifted a little as he moved to read the comments. 

Kun slowly fucked his dildo into himself. He had to fake some of his moans, but he couldn’t stop the little breathy gasps that escaped from his lungs when the rubber cockhead brushed against his prostate. 

Eventually, as the pleasure built from his pelvis, Kun forgot about his audience, moving the dildo faster inside him and chasing his own release. He fisted his hand around his cock to help him finish. 

“Gonna come, gonna come, oh fuck, gonna come on your cock, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- !”

Kun’s vision whited out, and the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was his phone. 

With hands still trembling from his orgasm, he scrolled through the comments.

_fuck, i came_

_so hot baby_

_your chubby tummy is so cute covered in your cum_

Cheeks red, Kun admitted to the camera, “That was my first prostate orgasm.”

_fuck_

_baby_

_youre a natural_

_next time come untouched for us baby_

_yeah whens teh next stream_

_wanna see you come untouched_

_wanna see you become a bottom slut_

Kun blinked. He honestly hadn’t thought that far. He hadn’t expected this whole camboy thing to _work_.

“Um, I don’t really know. What time works for you guys? I’ll let you pick, since you’re my first viewers.”

_saturday_

_saturday_

_as soon as possible baby_

_friday_

_saturday_

Kun couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed little laugh as he read the comments. “Okay. Um… Saturday seems popular, so I guess let’s go with that. How does… 7pm work for you guys?”

_after dinner fuck oh yeah_

_as long as that time works for you baby_

_see you then_

_cant wait baby_

One by one, his viewers logged off. A pop-up appeared on his screen to let him know how much money he made from this streaming.

His eyes popped open. Thirty-five dollars! That was a lot more than he’d been expecting. He hadn’t thought anyone would want him like that.

But his viewers - _his_ viewers! - had called him cute, called him baby, said he was hot - they’d even liked and complimented the fat around his belly!

Kun hopped off his bed and took a long, luxurious stretch. He felt invigorated, more than he ever had before. For once, he didn’t feel like there was lead in his bones, like he’d just finished a marathon, like his muscles were a few heavy boxes away from giving out on him completely.

He felt young - healthy! He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way.

Kun grabbed his phone on the way to the bathroom, ready for a shower. 

Before he turned on the water, he sent Sicheng and Yukhei a text with a small smile.

_You guys were right._

_thanks for believing in me_

Kun set his phone on the counter and stepped into the shower. Two notifications lit up on his phone screen:

_Always._

_Love you, Kun-ge._

Ten gave Dongyoung his very best ‘are you a dumbass’ stare. “Let me get this straight. There’s a succubus demon on earth, working as a camboy and draining his viewers’ energy. And you want _me_ to go and _arrest him_?”

“Just stop him,” the administrative angel clarified. “He’s just a succubus, you don’t really need to be that aggressive. Just enough that he stops.”

“This is way below my pay grade,” Ten said, annoyed. “I’m a fucking War Angel. Don’t you have Petty Officers to handle this or something?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought you might like the opportunity to stretch your wings, have a little fun,” Dongyoung said, unrepentant. “I can’t let you be only called out for wars. That’s depressing.”

Dongyoung had a point, Ten could admit. “Fine,” Ten said. He shook out his feathers. “I’d better get my normal recompense for this.”

Dongyoung rolled his eyes. “Yeah, human strawberry-flavored ice cream, we know already. Just go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back.”

Ten flipped him the bird before turning on his heel and sinking through the clouds. 

Ten enjoyed the plummet to earth. He found the height and speed were exhilarating. The wind whipped through his hair and the sky turned into a bright blur, more beautiful than the mortal eye could comprehend. 

He landed on a busy street, where humans were lining up to enter a darkly-lit building. It was a human club. 

Ten rolled his eyes. Of course Dongyoung would send Ten down here when his target was mixed in with at least a hundred other people. 

Although, Ten reconsidered, casting a glamor over the bouncer before striding in confidently, maybe Dongyoung had done this on purpose. 

He knew how much Ten liked to dance. 

Sicheng and Yukhei had disappeared to some dark corner of the club to make out when Kun felt it: the bright, searing presence of an angel. 

Kun automatically flinched at the feeling of the angel’s grace washing over him, causing the man dancing behind him to scoff and pull away. 

Kun pouted. Yet another snack, gone.

Kun wasn’t really at the club to eat, though. The camming had worked out so well that Kun wasn’t ever really that hungry anymore. It still wasn’t as good as actual sex - well, Kun presumed, since he couldn’t miss what he’d never had and it was still far more energy than he’d ever had before.

Kun threw himself into the music again. He really liked clubbing - he liked music, and he liked to dance along to it. 

As he moved mindlessly to the heavy throbbing of the club beat, Kun felt slender fingers slide onto his waist. 

Kun smiled. 

Without turning around to look or saying a word, he swayed closer into the stranger’s embrace. The stranger’s other hand immediately came up to settle on the other side of his waist, pulling Kun in closer. 

Kun felt surprised to realize that the man behind him was just a bit shorter than him, his hair tickling Kun’s chin and neck. However, there was no mistaking the power in his body as he rolled and ground against Kun’s back. Kun couldn’t stop a moan when the man's grip tightened on his waist. 

The man chuckled. “You dance so cutely, little demon,” he purred.

Kun’s blood froze at the man’s words. “I - I think you’re mistaking me with someone else,” he said, trying to escape the man’s grasp. “Sorry. I have to go.”

“I don’t think so,” the angel sing-songed. He grabbed Kun’s flailing hands and wrapped them tightly around himself, pressing them into Kun’s belly so he couldn’t move. “You know, I came here just for you.”

Kun’s heart pounded in his ears. “What do you want?” he choked out. “I didn’t do anything, I swear, I haven’t - I haven’t _killed_ anyone.”

“Mmmm, no,” the angel agreed. “But, my superiors have told me to come stop you anyway.”

Embarrassingly, Kun felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. Fuck, just after he’d finally found a way to eat! He had never hurt anyone, never touched a human, he was still a fucking virgin! Why was this happening to _him_?

“Well, fine, consider me stopped,” Kun spat. “Please, let me go.”

The angel paused, as if he’d expected more resistance from Kun. “But then you’ll be hungry.”

“I’ve been hungry my whole fucking life, I can be hungry some more,” Kun snapped. “Let me the fuck _go_!”

Kun, being a succubus, didn’t really have any demonic energy to speak of. He was a cursed demon - one who relied on human essence for energy without the ability to expend it.

Angels, however, were all created with ever-generating grace and the power to wield that grace as a weapon. 

The angel’s grace lashed out. He spoke one word that reverberated in Kun’s ears. “ _No_.”

Kun wasn’t sure what happened next. There was light, and then there was darkness. The angel's voice said, “ _Open your eyes_ ,” and Kun felt compelled to obey. 

Kun’s eyes had to adjust to the darkness. He found himself lying in his own bed, staring at his own ceiling. He’d stuck little glow-in-the-dark stars to his ceiling fan, a memory of when he wanted to be a pilot. He couldn’t sense the angel anywhere.

“ _Over here_.”

Kun sat up so fast he felt light-headed, and he wasted a few more precious seconds trying not to pass out again. When he could finally focus, he saw a man sitting at his bedside.

The man - the angel - was small in the moonlight, wiry and thin - Kun could see he had broad shoulders and a narrow, tapered waist. He was looking away from Kun, face turned towards the window. His dark hair glowed silver. 

The angel said, “Why do you go hungry?”

Kun felt petulant. He pouted and drew his knees up to his chest. “Why do you care?”

The angel turned to look at Kun, then. His almond-shaped eyes dipped in the middle. He seemed sad. He said, “Demons have to eat too.”

“I _know_ ,” Kun said, irritated. “I’m the one that’s fucking hungry.”

The angel shifted closer to Kun. “Why though?” His eyes roved over Kun’s face, searching. “You’re beautiful. Humans and other demons should be falling over themselves to help you. There’s no reason for you to go hungry.”

Kun gaped. “That’s… that’s not….” He frowned. “It just hasn’t happened, alright? I’m not good at that kind of thing.”

“Hmmm.” 

The angel moved even closer to Kun, causing Kun to shuffle away from him. 

“What - What are you doing?”

“I was thinking,” the angel said, a galaxy in his almond eyes, “an angel’s energy is the same as a demon’s is it not?”

Kun caught on to the angel’s train of thought quickly. “What? No, no, no, you can’t - ”

The angel smiled. “It’s an act of ritual purification. I can.”

“But - But _why_?” Kun asked. It felt like a prayer, but to who, he wasn’t sure. “Why me?”

The angel smiled. “Because I’ve never met a demon so pure. Because you’re cute and beautiful. Because I like you. So, will you let me?”

Kun bit his lower lip. He’d never felt so scared… or so hungry. Eyes focused on the first button on the angel’s shirt, Kun slowly nodded. 

A cold finger slid up Kun’s collarbones and under his chin, forcing him to meet the angel’s eyes. “Words, baby.”

Kun swallowed under the angel’s electric gaze. “Yes,” he whispered, the word wrung from his lungs. “ _Please_.”

“Good,” the angel praised. “Little demon, call me… Ten.”

Ten stripped Kun of his clothing with terrifying efficiency, leaving Kun naked and Ten fully dressed. Kun whimpered at the feeling of being exposed and pressed himself as far as he could back into his own mattress, trying to hide, even as Ten followed him and straddled his hips. 

The angel grinned, baring his teeth. “Scared, little demon?”

Kun couldn’t help being honest; he nodded. 

Ten cooed at his response. “So cute. Don’t be scared, baby, I’ll take good care of you. Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Ten asked, his eyes dropping to Kun’s lips. 

Kun bit his lip and shook his head. 

Ten’s grin sharpened. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

Before Kun could react, Ten had already lifted his chin and slotted their mouths together. Kun felt awkward at first, unsure of how to react to Ten’s lips moving against his, but when Ten’s fingers moved down his body, eliciting a soft gasp, Ten’s tongue snuck into his mouth and stole the breath from his lungs.

Kun has never thought of his mouth as a particularly sensitive place, but the way Ten’s tongue stroked over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, his tongue - it sent shivers down his spine. 

Kun had to pull away, panting hard. 

Ten’s eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. “Did you like that, little demon?”

Kun didn’t like being patronized. Before he could stop himself, he surged up and pressed his lips to the angel’s. Their teeth clacked together before Ten realigned their faces so their noses weren’t pressing into each other. 

Ten pulled back, his lips dripping with saliva. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. “Messy. But I like that.”

“Why - Why are you doing this?” Kun panted. 

“Haven’t you already asked me that?” the angel asked, pressing their bodies close and nosing along the underside of Kun’s jaw. “You should learn to listen when someone speaks, little demon.”

“I’m - ah! - bigger than you are,” Kun pouted. 

Ten laughed at that. “No, you’re not.” Taking Kun’s hands, he placed them on his shoulders and slid them partway down his arms. “You can touch, little demon.”

Kun gingerly touched Ten through the light fabric of his shirt. For some reason, this felt more scary than anything that had happened thus far. 

Kun let his fingers trail down Ten’s chest, lightly touching his narrow waist before settling on his hips. 

He could feel Ten chuckle into his neck. “Mmm, you’re so shy.”

“I’ve never done this before!” Kun protested. 

“It’s very cute,” Ten assured Kun. “Touch me… here.” With his soft fingers, he guided Kun’s hands down lower, skimming the muscles of his abdomen before pausing just above his belt. “Is this okay?” Ten asked softly. 

Kun bit his lower lip. He wanted to, he did, but…. Kun withdrew his hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Not yet.”

Ten gave him a half-smile. “That’s okay,” he said. He reached down and took one of Kun’s hands in his. “I can wait. May I kiss you?”

Kun couldn't hold back a smile at how polite Ten was being. He nodded. “Please.”

Ten pressed a kiss into the palm of Kun’s hand, then kissed the curve of his Cupid’s bow, underneath his jaw, peppering little fluttering kisses to the underside of his jaw. He paused to suck a hickey into Kun’s shoulder where his neck met his clavicle. 

“A - ah!” Kun’s hands flew up and buried themselves in Ten’s hair before he realized he hadn’t been given permission to. He released Ten immediately. “I’m sorry!”

“Mmmm, I liked it.” Ten nudged Kun’s hands back into his hair. “You can touch. I like it when you do. Can I touch your pretty chest?”

Kun felt torn between blushing violently and consenting enthusiastically. He did both at the same time. “Y-Yes. Please. Oh, God.”

“It’s just me,” Ten laughed, for the first time that night. Kun thought it was even more magical than the act of having sex with Ten. He wanted to hear it again. 

Kun’s toes curled as Ten mouthed his way down Kun’s chest, stopping to lave at his nipples and kiss bruises into his skin. “Oh, oh, fuck,” Kun breathed. He felt like he was burning up. He felt hotter than he felt when he had burned in Hell to be born again as a demon. 

Suddenly, Ten’s clothing felt too cold against his skin. He wanted something warmer. 

He moved his hands down from Ten’s hair and onto his shoulders. He tugged gently at the fabric. “I want… I want….”

Ten paused where he was kissing the soft skin above Kun’s bellybutton. “Hm?”

Kun blushed. “Off. Please?”

The angel’s smile turned lascivious. “Oh,” he purred. “My cute little succubus wants more? Of course, I’ll give it to him.”

Sitting back up, Ten slowly pulled his shirt up from where it was tucked inside his pants, sliding the buttons open one by one in a tortuous show. 

Kun could feel saliva pooling in his mouth as moonlight illuminated strong pectorals, two small and dark nipples, and the gentle ridges of Ten’s abdominal muscles. 

Kun suddenly felt embarrassed about the layer of fat that covered his own belly. He self consciously moved his hands to cover his stomach. 

Ten, of course, noticed the movement. “Why are you covering yourself, baby?” he said, discarding the rest of his shirt in one smooth motion. “You’re so delicious.”

“I’m not.” The words came tumbling out of Kun’s mouth before he could berate himself for ruining the mood and stop them. “I’m a terrible succubus. I can’t seduce anyone. I’m awkward and nerdy and I have freaking love handles. I like to make _music_ ,” he cried. 

Ten’s eyebrows furrowed. “You have a following on your camboy website,” he said. “It’s why I was sent down here.”

Kun seemed to withdraw into himself. “Well - they - _they_ like me I guess, but they like anything with a hole. And I’m not as popular as the - the small and cute camboys.”

“Oh, baby.” Ten could see that Kun couldn’t even comprehend how cute and beautiful he was, so he couldn’t register it when other people saw it in him either. He also could see that it would take longer than just one night to convince Kun otherwise. 

Well, that was alright.

Ten was already starting to think he might want Kun for more than one night.

Ten gently pried Kun’s hands away from his belly. “Well, tonight’s not just about what you want,” he said. “It’s also about what I want, and I want to kiss and bite your beautiful, soft, warm belly. Will you let me?”

Kun turned violently red at Ten’s bald words. “I - you - oh, do what you want!” He hid his face in his arm. 

Ten smirked. “Gladly.”

Kun almost instantly regretted it as Ten attacked his belly, his tongue making the skin over his tummy feel sensitive in ways he’d never thought possible. He could feel his cock twitch. He prayed that Ten wouldn't notice.

He should have known prayer wouldn’t save him from an angel. 

“Mmm, I see you’re ready for me down here, too,” Ten said with a smirk. He rested his chin on Kun’s belly. “What would you like me to do next?”

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Kun gasped, trying to control his breathing. “What… what comes next?”

“That depends.” Ten’s smile widened. “Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Kun said immediately. That was a no-brainer. Kun wasn’t about to embarrass himself by coming in two seconds like the virgin he was, and, quite selfishly, the thought of feeling an actual warm cock in his ass instead of room-temperature silicone sent tingles down his spine. 

“A succubus who knows what he wants. I like it. Did you clean yourself for me baby?” Ten asked as he slid further down Kun’s body to settle between Kun’s legs. 

Kun, too embarrassed to say it, simply nodded. He hadn’t come out with the intention of having sex, but he’d had a camming session earlier that day and was still clean from then. 

“I bet you taste amazing,” Ten purred, his dark eyes gleaming. “I bet you taste as cute as you look.”

“T-Taste?” Kun stuttered.

Ten merely smiled and didn’t respond. “Scoot down a little, baby, and lift your hips for me.” Ten carefully maneuvered Kun so his hips were resting on his pillows, and his legs were hiked over Ten’s shoulders. Kun felt embarrassed to be so exposed, but the little fluttering kisses Ten left on the inside of his thighs helped him feel braver.

Ten easily hooked his arms around Kun’s thighs and rested them on Kun’s belly. “You have such a cute cock,” he cooed. “And….” He wrapped his thumbs around Kun’s waist so he could pull his ass cheeks apart. “The cutest little hole!”

Color flushed Kun’s face and he instinctively tried to draw his thighs together. “That’s not - it’s - ” 

“Mmm.” Ten smiled up at Kun. “Can I taste?”

Kun briefly considered saying no, because he did feel a little nervous. However, he did want this, he wanted Ten. “Yes,” he said. “But I’m nervous.”

“I understand,” Ten said. “Does my baby want another kiss?”

Kun nodded, kissing was something that felt less nerve-wracking. 

With a little half-smile, Ten easily hoisted himself up over Kun’s body to steal the breath from his lungs once more, sucking at Kun’s lips until they became swollen and shiny. 

Without a pause, Ten carried on kissing down Kun’s neck, down his body, pausing only to suck more hickeys into his skin. By the time he was between Kun’s legs again, Kun was already trembling with arousal and anticipation. 

“I - oh, oh, please,” Kun begged without really knowing what he was begging for. 

“I’m going to suck your cute cock now,” Ten announced, and when Kun didn’t object, Ten gave the underside a little lick and then closed his lips around the tip of Kun’s cock.

Kun came. 

Hands fisted in the sheets and back arched off the bed, Kun cried out Ten’s name in a thin, needy voice, surprised at how suddenly it happened. 

Kun wasn’t sure if he’d passed out or not, but the next thing he knew, he felt Ten’s lips pressing kisses to his face, murmuring, “That was so fucking hot, fuck, you’re so adorable Kun, you don’t even know….”

Kun weakly turned his head towards Ten’s voice without opening his eyes and pursed his lips for a kiss. Ten’s soft lips covered his own and they kissed for a while, Ten languidly licking into Kun’s mouth. 

Kun could taste the bitter taste of his own come on Ten’s lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered when they parted, still close enough to taste each others’ breaths, “I know you’re supposed to say when you come and I didn’t….”

Ten’s hand rubbed over Kun’s cheek, and Kun couldn’t help turning into it. It felt warm and soft. He’d never been touched so gently before. “That’s alright,” Ten’s voice said by his ear. “It was your first time. How was it?”

How was it? Kun didn’t think there were words to describe the experience. “Amazing,” he decided. “It was amazing.”

Ten chuckled. “I’m glad to hear. Do you want to sleep now, baby? You can get tired after an orgasm.”

Sleep sounded pretty good to Kun, but - “You didn’t come,” Kun realized. He opened his eyes to find Ten disconcertingly near his face. 

Ten smiled. “I’m fine,” he said. “I wanted to help you. Do you feel sated, little demon?”

Kun blinked. He’d forgotten that’s what all this was about. The euphoria of his orgasm came crashing down. Ten was an angel, one who’d been sent from Heaven to stop Kun, the evil succubus who was draining his cam viewers’ energy. Ten had only offered to have sex with Kun to prevent him from draining anyone else. 

Kun did feel good. He hadn’t been very hungry to begin with because of his camming session earlier that afternoon, but this was a completely different level. He didn’t just feel _not hungry_ , he felt _energized_ \- like he could run a marathon or climb a mountain. 

Kun stared into Ten’s eyes. The angel was so beautiful. Kun wanted to memorize his features - the slope of his eyes, how the moonlight played off his cheekbones, the curve of his lips - because when the sun rose, Kun didn’t think the experience would last. 

He didn’t want it to end.

Making his decision, Kun rolled on top of Ten and sat up so he was straddling Ten’s waist. He could feel the curve of Ten’s erection through his pants, poking at the inside of his thigh. The angel let Kun move him, watching him with an amused smile. 

“No,” Kun declared. “I’m not sated. I want more.” He folded his arms and pouted down at Ten.

“It’s just like a demon to be gluttonous,” Ten teased, his hands running up and down Kun’s thighs like a worshipper. “Are you sure, baby? You just had an orgasm.”

Kun knew he would be sensitive for a little while yet, but he didn’t want Ten to leave. “I’m sure,” Kun said. “Why, don’t you want to have sex with me?” He tried to sound like he was just joking, but he was sure that the fear that Ten didn’t find him attractive had come through.

Ten smiled, but his eyes seemed sad. “Of course I do,” he said. “I want that very much. I just want to make sure your body is okay.”

“My body is fine,” Kun huffed. “Now, please fuck me.”

Ten laughed. Without warning, he flipped their positions so Kun’s back hit the mattress and Ten was on top of Kun. He leaned down to kiss Kun. “You sounded so hot saying that,” Ten said against Kun’s lips. “‘Please’ and ‘fuck.’ I think I only want those two words to come out of your pretty lips.”

“Then _do_ something about it,” Kun challenged. 

“Gladly.”

Within minutes, Ten had them in their previous position, pillows propping up Kun’s ass and his thighs thrown over Ten’s shoulders.

“I do love your thighs,” Ten said, kissing hickeys into the soft fleshy insides of Kun’s thighs. “They’re so soft and warm, perfect to grab and kiss.” He looked up at Kun. “Are you ready?”

Kun didn’t think he’d ever be ready for Ten. “Yes,” he said.

The last thing Ten said to Kun was, “You can put your hands in my hair, just don’t pull,” before licking one hot and wet stripe over Kun’s hole. 

“F- _Fuck_!” Kun cried out at the unfamiliar sensation. He saw now why Ten had said what he did, because Kun found his hands instinctively going towards Ten’s hair. Keeping in mind what Ten had said, he tried to keep his fingers loosely tangled in Ten’s dark hair.

Kun could feel Ten _smirk_ against his hole, which was not something he thought he’d ever feel, before Ten’s tongue returned to his fluttering hole. 

Kun’s head fell back as Ten kissed, licked, and sucked his way around Kun’s hole. The wet smacking sounds echoed obscenely in Kun’s ears, and he couldn’t stop little whimpers of pleasure from falling from his lips. 

Kun did still feel a little sensitive from his orgasm, but the slowly building cloud of pleasure soon overtook the sensitivity, and Kun found his hips moving without his permission, grinding into Ten’s tongue.

Finally, after one last flat press of Ten’s tongue, Kun could feel it - the blunt, wet muscle pressing against the outer ring of his hole. Kun felt so sloppy wet that it was easy to relax, letting Ten’s tongue push into his wet heat. 

“Oh - oh _fuck_ ,” Kun gasped. This wasn’t anything like fucking himself on a dildo or a vibrator. The wet muscle moved in ways that his silicone toys couldn’t, stroking along Kun’s walls and teasing his rim. Kun could feel himself coming close to the edge again.

He tugged gently on Ten’s hair. “Stop, stop, please - _ah_ \- stop!”

Ten pulled back from Kun’s hole, his lips swollen and shiny, slick saliva dripping down his chin. “Everything alright, baby?”

Kun couldn’t help how his cheeks heated up. Ten was _worried_ about him. “No, no,” he murmured, suddenly unable to keep eye contact. “I… I was worried I might come too fast, and I wanted… I wanted to come with your… cock in me.” Kun mumbled the last few words, embarrassed, but of course Ten heard. 

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” he groaned. “Baby, you’ll be the death of me.”

Ten undressed the rest of the way and before Kun knew it, Ten was climbing back onto the bed. 

Ten had one hand loosely fisted around his fully erect cock. Kun couldn’t help but salivate at the sight. He wasn’t sure if this was a succubus thing - it’s not like he’d ever had much contact with cocks beside his own before or after his turning, after all - but Kun was sure there was no other cock as perfect as Ten’s. Curved just a little, it looked both thick and long - just a little bigger than Kun’s thickest dildo - and flushed a beautiful pink all the way to the tip, where the head looked warm and wet.

Ten caught Kun looking with a smirk. “Like what you see, baby?” He gave his cock one stroke for Kun’s benefit.

Kun suddenly wanted nothing more than to have that cock in his mouth. “I want to suck your cock,” he blurted out. 

Ten’s eyebrows rose, and Kun immediately covered his face with his hands. He felt so embarrassed. 

Ten’s gentle fingers removed Kun’s hands from his face. “Whoa there, sweetheart, that’s not embarrassing. That’s so fucking hot to hear you say that. Do you want to give it a few licks? I won’t last long if I teach you how to deepthroat, and I still have to get you to come again.”

Kun looked up into Ten’s beautiful smile. Kun couldn’t fathom _not_ feeling embarrassed about his desires, but in the moment, it didn’t even seem to matter. Ten wanted Kun to lick his cock, and Kun wanted to taste Ten. The want overpowered any other feeling that threatened to take Kun out of the moment.

Kun nodded, and Ten shuffled over on his knees so he was kneeling over Kun’s chest, his cock close to Kun’s face. 

“It’s okay if you just lick it a little, baby,” Ten said. “Your cute tongue will make me feel good.”

Kun gingerly took the cock into his right hand. It felt softer than Kun anticipated - the skin velvety and if Kun squeezed a little, the meat gave way in his hand. Ten grunted in slight discomfort, and Kun immediately loosened his grip. Right. He wanted to get that cock into his mouth. 

Kun didn’t want to start with the head immediately, so he gave the underside of Ten’s cock an experimental kiss. 

Ten groaned. “Oh, yeah, baby, just like that, keep going.”

Emboldened, Kun kissed his way up Ten’s cock, sucking at the skin lightly and drinking in the moans that fell from Ten’s lips. 

When Kun reached the head, he didn’t hesitate and just sucked the tip into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Ten involuntarily jerked his hips forward, pushing his cock all the way into Kun’s mouth.

Kun moaned at the feeling of Ten’s cock hitting the back of his throat. As it turned out, he thought dazedly, succubi just didn’t have gag reflexes and the back of their throats were erogenous zones. Who knew?

Before Kun could consider sucking on Ten’s cock, Ten was already pulling out, an apology on his lips. “I’m so sorry, baby, did I hurt you?”

Kun looked up at Ten with big hazy eyes. He shook his head. “No,” he said, his voice just a little hoarse. “Felt good.”

Ten swore. He dove down to kiss Kun breathless again. “Fuck, baby. You’re the hottest person I’ve ever met. I won’t last if you blow me again. Do you want me to put my cock in your ass now, baby?”

Kun wasn’t sure how it had come down to this - trying to decide if he wanted Ten’s cock in his ass or his mouth more, if he was only going to get this one shot at it. 

“That, um, second one. Please,” he decided. He’d already had Ten’s cock in his mouth, and while it wasn’t enough, he’d yet to experience a real cock - _Ten’s_ cock - in his ass, and he wanted it so badly his stomach clenched. 

Ten winked. “You got it, baby.”

Kun couldn’t help giggling at how cheesy Ten sounded. 

For a moment, Kun could have sworn Ten smiled - a real, fond smile, not a smirk or an enigmatic half-smile, but a smile where his eyes crinkled up into crescents and little laugh wrinkles appeared at the side of his nose. 

It was gone as fast as it appeared, though, and Ten was down by Kun’s thighs again, cracking open the lube that was on Kun’s nightstand from his earlier camming session. 

“Watermelon-flavored?” Ten smirked before gently resting one lube-covered finger at the entrance to Kun’s hole. “You ready, baby?”

Kun nodded.

“Deep breath in and relax,” Ten ordered, before slowly pushing his finger in.

Kun’s walls relaxed easily for Ten, pliant in his arousal. Even as Ten gently turned his finger to loosen Kun up, Kun was already wiggling for another. 

“So impatient,” Ten teased, even as he withdrew his first finger to add a second one. 

“It’s - _ah!_ \- you teased me _all night_ ,” Kun complained. 

“I just couldn’t help myself, you’re so cute,” Ten said with a smile.

Kun hid his face in the pillow. “Stop _teasing_ me!”

“I wasn’t! _This_ ,” Ten twisted his fingers to rub over Kun’s prostate, eliciting a strangled gasp from the demon, “is teasing, sweetheart.”

Kun whined high in his throat. “ _Ten_!”

Ten’s fingers slowed down. “Mmmm… little demon, call me Chittaphon.”

Kun blinked blearily up at him, trying to piece together the little fluttering bits of his brain that still worked. “Ch-Chittaphon?”

Ten smiled, satisfied that he didn’t have to correct Kun’s pronunciation. “Very good, baby.”

Kun frowned, watching Ten as he lubed up a third finger. “That’s… that’s your real name, isn’t it? Why… why did you tell me - _aahhh_.” Kun’s words broke off into a moan as Ten carefully slid three fingers into his hole. 

“Maybe I just wanted to hear you call my real name in your voice,” Ten said quietly. 

“What, but, Ten!” Ten’s fingers were long and thick in his hole and Kun wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer. He didn’t have the presence of mind to ask any more questions. “Ten, Ten, _Chittaphon_ , please, please, please - ”

Ten slowly withdrew his fingers from Kun’s hole. Kun could feel his hole expanding and contracting at the loss. 

Kun closed his eyes, waiting for Ten’s cock, but when he didn’t feel anything, he opened them again. 

He found Ten’s eyes close to his, a gentle light shining in them that he didn’t expect to see. “Baby, are you ready? Do you want this?”

Kun didn’t know where he found the courage - maybe it was just Ten taking away the fear - but he reached up with both hands and brought Ten’s face closer to his. Closing his eyes, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Ten’s mouth. “Yes, Chittaphon. I want this.”

Chittaphon smiled. “I want this too, Kun,” he whispered against Kun’s lips, before catching them in a warm kiss. 

As Chittaphon moved his lips over Kun’s, Kun could feel the head of Chittaphon’s cock pressing at his entrance. 

Kun whimpered into Chittaphon’s mouth. He tried to relax his hole and arched back, trying to tell Chittaphon it was okay, that he wanted this, that Chittaphon could press in.

Chittaphon seemed to get the message as he began to move slowly, pushing his cock in centimeter by centimeter, swallowing the whines and mewls that Kun released into his mouth. 

Finally, he bottomed out, encased in Kun’s warm, wet heat. He drew back from Kun, both of them breathing hard. 

Kun’s lips were red, swollen, and slick spit-shiny; his eyes were unfocused, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray on his pillow. He was a vision. Chittaphon couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him again. 

Kun moaned into the kiss. “It’s okay, Chittaphon, move, please… please move.”

Chittaphon felt a little unsteady. “Your wish… your wish is my command.”

They didn’t exchange many words as Chittaphon fucked steadily into Kun’s warm heat. 

Kun closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of Chittaphon inside him. He could feel every inch, every vein, every hard thrust of Chittaphon’s cock against his walls; he could feel Chittaphon’s muscles straining above his head, his abdominals flexing with each thrust. He didn’t know what would happen after this, but he knew he wanted this to last forever. 

Chittaphon kept his eyes open. He wanted to watch Kun as he fell apart on his cock, the sweet little succubus who he hadn’t expected to like so much, to want so much, who was much sweeter and more beautiful than he knew. Kun’s cute belly and thick thighs jiggled with every thrust, and Chittpahon just wanted to bury his hands in his silky skin. Every one of Kun’s little gasps, every cut off moan, he wanted to hear them all. 

Kun came first. When stars began to build up behind his eyes, he began to say, “Ten, Ten, Chittaphon, I’m - I’m - oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck - ”

“Come for me, Kun,” Chittaphon whispered. 

Kun came undone. He arched on Chittaphon’s cock, his own cock releasing a spurt of milky white come onto his own chest. 

Chittaphon stilled his hips so he didn’t overwhelm Kun, but Kun didn’t let him. Taking one of Chittaphon’s hands, he raked Chittaphon’s fingers through the come on his chest, and sucked them into his mouth. Eyes glossy, he murmured, “Please come inside me, Chittaphon.”

Chittaphon didn’t know where this dirty Kun had come from; perhaps he was so dazed from his orgasm that his succubus instincts had taken over. Regardless, Chittaphon wanted to come inside Kun as much as the succubus did. With a few more hard thrusts, Chittaphon released his come inside Kun’s heat, his cock buried up to the hilt. 

Kun moaned around Chittaphon’s fingers, at the feeling of the warm liquid filling his insides. It made him feel warm, safe. Marked. 

He didn’t know where all these feelings were coming from. The depth and strength frightened him. 

Kun couldn’t make eye contact with Ten - Chittaphon - Ten as he slowly pulled out. He wasn’t sure if Ten would just leave now. 

Kun hugged his pillow as Ten padded off somewhere. He could feel Ten’s come leaking out of his hole. He peeked up to make sure Ten wasn’t coming back any time soon, then, cheeks burning, quickly ran a finger through it and brought it to his mouth. (It tasted like sweets and tea. Kun wanted more.)

Kun stayed buried in his pillow when Ten returned. He didn’t look up as a warm, wet towel cleaned between his thighs and his belly. 

The bed dipped behind him. “Kunkun, you have to get up and shower if you don’t want the come to dry in your ass.”

Kun shook his head. 

Long fingers brushed through Kun’s sweaty hair. “Baby, why don’t you want to get up?”

Kun already felt stretched raw, his heart and soul laid bare before Ten for the taking. There was no use in being dishonest now. “I don’t want to watch you leave,” Kun mumbled into his pillow.

Kun could feel Ten lean closer. “I’m sorry?”

Kun couldn’t deal with this anymore. He sat up, and if it wasn’t for Ten’s angel reflexes he was sure he would have smacked into Ten’s head. “I said, ‘I don’t want to watch you leave.’” Kun’s chest heaved with the effort of saying his feelings so clearly; and, oh god, his eyes were tearing up. “I - I know you only had sex with me to stop me from camming, and I will, I’ll - I’ll stop doing that and I’ll figure something else out. I just. It was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life - the only sex, I guess - and I know nothing will ever compare and I’m already fucking heartbroken because you’re going to leave and. Oh, _fuck_.” Kun drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands, hot tears already falling onto his palms. “Why does this hurt?” he choked out into his hands. “Why does this hurt so much?”

Kun cried by himself, in his room, on his bed. Kun could feel Ten watching him, but he didn’t say anything.

Kun eventually cried himself out. He felt like the tears had healed his soul somewhat; the wound in his chest didn’t hurt so sharply, and had settled down to a dull, throbbing ache. 

Ten was still in his room, watching.

Despite the full meal he’d recently gotten, Kun felt tired. He was sweaty and gross, but he’d deal with that in the morning. He crawled under his duvet and snuggled into the warmth of his pillows. He breathed in and out, deep breaths. 

The angel shifted behind him. Kun thought maybe he was getting ready to leave, but then he felt… feathers, brushing against his cheek.

Kun opened his eyes and couldn't withhold a gasp.

Ten looked… majestic. His white wings spread wide, they seemed to glow in the moonlight, making Kun’s dark bedroom brighter. Although Kun knew that Ten’s fundamental job was to stop him from harming humans, he couldn’t help but feel safe, encased in Ten’s wings. 

“Kun,” Ten said.

Kun waited.

Ten hesitated, trying to choose his next words. “I didn’t sleep with you because I wanted to stop you,” he said. “I slept with you because I wanted to. Because you deserve to feel good. Because I like you. And… Kun.” From this distance, Ten’s eyes looked like they had the universe within them. “I don’t want to leave either.”

Kun felt like his universe, held in Ten’s eyes, underwent a fundamental shift. “What?” he breathed.

Ten’s wings settled so they brushed against Kun’s neck and sides, Ten’s hands cupping his cheeks. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“But you don’t know me. I haven’t done anything for you.”

“That may be so now, but it won’t be that way forever. We have time.” Ten smiled sweetly. “I want to know you, Kun.”

Kun hesitated. Ten staying was almost as scary as Ten leaving. “What if….” Kun had so many ‘what ifs’ running through his mind. What if Ten stayed but didn’t like him? What if Ten decided to leave later? What if Ten realized this was all one big mistake?

“Kun.” Ten took Kun’s hands in his. “I can’t promise you the future. Unfortunately, only Dongyoung has that power, and he’s too boring to use it.”

Kun couldn't help a wet giggle.

Ten smiled when he saw Kun laugh. He continued, “What I can promise, is to take it day by day with you. I’ll learn you, and you’ll learn me. And maybe, this could be something _good._ ”

Ten’s words loosened something in Kun’s chest without him realizing it had been tight in the first place. Kun didn’t have to worry about all that just yet. He could take it day by day. 

“Okay,” Kun said. He pulled back the covers and watched as Ten’s eyes brightened. “Cuddle me?”

Kun didn’t have to ask twice; Ten slid under the covers like he belonged there and pulled Kun against his chest, surrounding Kun in a warm blanket of feathers.

Kun had never felt safer. 

Kun’s heart rate slowed and his breathing evened out as he let sleep take him in Ten’s arms. 

He realized something just as he was about to drift off to sleep. “Hey, Ten?” he whispered. “What about your job as an angel?”

Ten laughed. “Oh, sweetheart. It’s funny you think I can’t do both at the same time. I am one of Heaven’s Elite War Angels. Of course I can take care of you and my job at the same time.”

Of course Ten was. Kun chuckled. “Please protect me against nightmares, War Angel,” he said. 

“You don’t even have to ask.” Warm lips kissed Kun’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, little demon.”

Kun sank easily into the darkness, dreaming of feathers and a warm smile.

-

“Ten! You can’t just - I’m trying to make breakfast!”

“I’ve never met a demon who was so invested in cooking before.”

“Well, I’m not an ordinary demon.”

“No. No, you are not.”

_Ping!_

“Oh my god, Sicheng and Yukhei! I forgot to text them where I was last night!”

“Oh?”

“They said… oh. They said they dropped by and noticed I was ‘busy.’ I could have been attacked!”

“Mmmmm… it was a very nice attack, if I do say so myself.”

“Chittaphon!”

“Kunkun sweetie, your congee is burning.”

“Oh, shit!”

-

_Kun-ge, you deserve happiness. We’re rooting for you~_

_We’ll be by for breakfast. We want to eat sweet congee!_ _☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆_

_Love you Kun-ge <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! im as always here to further the bottom/sub!kun agenda haha


End file.
